


Nice To Meet You (Again)

by moonbunnyae



Series: Meeting Again [1]
Category: Hemp Rope - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Team, DeanPharm Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, TeamWin Week 2020, Top Win, implied sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbunnyae/pseuds/moonbunnyae
Summary: What would happen if Team and Win actually met before the swim team?
Relationships: Team Teerayusiri Yothin & Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul
Series: Meeting Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726303
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters or the story of Until We Meet Again/Red Thread/Hemp Rope. This is just a fanfic from my imagination. There are lines and scenes from the show in this fic but they are not mine.

First day of college. Oh god was I scared. I always played the lazy carefree brat, but even that couldn’t hide the bags from another sleepless night and the anxious thought in my head as I walked onto the campus from my car. Anyone who would care about appearances would call me wreck; tie loose half way down my chest and the top 3 buttons of my untucked shirt, undone, and red bag thrown over my shoulder. I definitely wasn’t trying. Who would I even be trying for? It’s not like he was here…

I shook off the thought when I heard running and panting breaths from behind me. I turned to see a small boy with a worried expression as if he was scared he was too late, bent over catching his breath behind me. Well...this could be a start if anything. Make a friend? 

“Hello. What’s your name? I’m Team.” I offered with a small smile. 

“Oh..I’m Pharm.” The boy answered. We both were clearly awkward as we just kind of stared at each other, till the girl that was in front of me leaned over with a wide smile. 

“Hello! My name is Manaow!” She gave a small wave as both of us greated her. Okay. So two friends. That’s definitely better than none. We all got distracted moving up in the line before I spoke up again. 

“After registration there’s club activities we should go look at.” 

“What club do you want to join?” Of course, I knew already where I was going. It was the main reason I was at this university after all. 

“I’m thinking of joining the swimming club.I got into this university because of my swimming scholarship.” Manaow just laughed a little looking me up and down. 

“I’ll believe it when you gain more muscle.” I huffed in annoyance giving her a small glare. 

“I think I will join-“ Pharm tried to say. But he got distracted by a figure on the other side of the courtyard.I turned with the girl to see what caught his attention. 

“That’s Dean!” Manaow squealed pointing in his general direction. “That guy over there is Dean! A third-year student from the-“ I didn’t catch the rest of what she said because my eyes fell to the figure next to the man I assumed she was talking about. The man had short bleached hair pulled back into a half pony, the metal in his ears catching the lights around them and helping to illuminate his face, my eyes trailed over every feature. The way his eyebrows quirked slightly over his perfect eyes easily complimented the small smirk on his perfect lips...holy shit...it’s him.

~2 months ago~

I sat on the floor of the locker rooms drying my hair. Most people have left already and I had stayed behind to enjoy the water even after the competition ended. Never too much practice, right? I hadn’t noticed the blonde watching in the stands, or the fact that he was now entering the room behind me. 

I jumped suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder. I tuned quickly seeing that smirk on his lips that immediately made my heart want to beat out of my chest.

“Jumpy much?” He teased, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. 

“I thought I was alone...anyone would be jumpy in that situation.” I huffed letting the towel hang around my neck taking the time to actually look at him. I recognized him from the few times I practiced alone at the public pool. He really was good looking...really good looking...I shook the thought from my head a little playing it off as getting excess water out of my ear. 

“You’re a really good swimmer. You’d probably beat me if we raced.” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” I smiled a little at the thought of getting back in the water but he just chuckled again shaking his head. I almost pouted but the look in his eyes was enough to make me try and maintain my composure. What did he want from me? “Who are you anyways?”

“Oh yeah. My name’s Win. I swim here sometimes but since there was a competition I figured I’d hang around and see the swimmers I’d have to go up against next year.” He dragged his eyes slowly over my body before they came back up, eyes locked with mine. “And I’m not entirely disappointed by what I see…” 

Ok...so he was definitely flirting. I don’t remember much of what was said next or how I ended up here but before I knew it he had his arms around me, holding me against the lockers as he pressed soft but pointed kisses against my neck. I knew I was screwed as I gave in letting soft noise slip past my lips as he made sure I would remember this night forever. How could I not? That man knew what he was doing with his body and while I was not complaining now I knew I would be when I had to drive myself home. 

I left that locker room with marks I could never explain, a sore ass that would definitely still be sore tomorrow, and the number of a guy I was pretty sure I’d never see again (anywhere other than my dreams that is

Holy shit...it’s him. 

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. No, I wasn't imagining things...I kept my eyes on him as he turned from the stairs and left with Dean. I finally got ahold of myself joining in the conversation as if I didn’t just zone out. 

“How do you know all this?”

“Don’t underestimate my general knowledge.” She teases me. 

“I think I met him somewhere in the swimming competition.” I say with my eyes going back to where the blonde had just been.

“Of course. He’s the swimmer of his Facility. Even I know him.” I scoffed a little at her cockiness. As the boys exited view, Pharm seemed more distracted than me. Me and Manaow quickly got his attention, finished registering, and agreed to lunch before splitting ways. My mind however couldn’t let go of the man he’d seen only moments ago…

~

I walked into the swimming building a small content smile on my face when the smell of chlorine hit me. After that last competition I hadn’t had much time to go swimming, walking in here felt as if returning home. I walked up to the end of the line that was forming to fill time slots for tryouts, keeping my attention on the way the water still swayed and danced in the un bothered pool. Tryouts needed to come sooner. 

As I made my way up to the front of the line I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I look around before my eyes fell on the owner of those eyes. Sitting directly behind the table, Win had his eyes glued to me. He...he recognized me? I just gave him a small shy smile as I made it to the front of the line and leaned over slightly to fill out the next available slot. I saw him out of the corner of my eyes lean over on the table. 

“Hey team.” He said with a small smirk. Shit. I just gave him another smile and without another word I turned and left. Why was I freaking out? I have no clue. But I did know that I needed to get out of there.

~

“There are so many girls at the club. I almost fainted.” Manaow took a sip of her drink from where she sat next to me. 

“Of course. It is the drama club and there was an actor there too.” I’d gone to find her in the auditorium after I had frantically left the pool. I think the actor’s name was Alex, but I didn’t really care. “But if you’re interested in seeing a lot of guys….Come and join my swimming club.” I gave her an innocent look. 

“No, it’s too hot.” She almost looked disgusted that I even offered. 

“True. It is hot. Look at my arms.” I push my sleeve up a little more revealing the red marks on my arms. “I got all these bad sunburns..” The burns were definitely from being in the sun, but I didn’t have the heart to tell her that it wasn’t because I was in the pool but because I walked all the way back from the pool having dropped my keys in my hurry to leave his presence. 

“Why didn’t you use sunscreen? Your skin will get worse.” I laughed a little at her mothering ways, turning to Pharm who had otherwise been silent.

“I think we have a second mom now, Pharm.” I joked. We both laughed and turned to her speaking in unison, “Hello mommy.” Causing us all to laugh. I’d never had close friends before but this was nice. Getting to joke around and hang out with them. Even when the moment was ruined by what sounded like a crash. A crash immediately followed by my new friend hyperventilating across the table. 

“Pharm what’s wrong? Why do you look so pale?” Manaow reached across the table to him. I turned back around almost as quickly as I had turned away to make sure he was okay. 

“Pharm? Are you okay?” 

“I..I just got scared by the noise…I’ve been scared of loud noises since I was very young.”

“How loud does it have to be to make you paic?” I ponder out loud, still worried about my friend even now that his breathing is normal again. 

“Like lighting..a gun..a bomb..”

“How about the starting pistol used in races?”

“I will know it’s there beforehand. So it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“So that means...You won’t have a problem when we go watch Dean at the swimming competition?” She teases. He starts to flush as both me and her smile teasingly. She continues. “You know what I think? I’m much stronger than Pharm.” She stands flexing what muscles aren’t actually there. “Look at me. Don’t I look stronger?” She now asks me, pulling Pharm from his seat. She makes it a show of proving how much stronger she is till we’re both laughing at the confused Pharm. “Let me protect you.” She holds his arm. 

“What do you want to protect me from?” 

I go up behind them throwing my arms over their shoulders, being the tallest and most athletic it’s only fair that I say, “Let me protect both of you.” 

“You’re crazy and overreacting.” He jokes. 

“Pharm you know nothing, you are the type of guy that girls ship with another guy.” I tease, gesturing to his figure. Small and feminine like. Manaow agrees immediately. 

“That’s true! Ooooh I want to ship you with Dean..” She stares off into her dream land. “You know with the height. A tall senior and a tiny fresher…” She squeals teasingly.

“What are you talking about, Manaow? Stop talking and go back to your seat.” He flushes more sitting down. We continue to tease, even though I feel a twinge of jealousy in the back of my mind. He’s perfect for that form of relationship. But I feel like I don’t fit in any relationship. Too tall for most boys yet too short for most girls...I just don’t fit into any spot…  
~

I walked back up towards the dorm building after making my way home from the gas station. I had managed to go the rest of the day without seeing him to my relief, so imagine my slight shock seeing a figure leaning up against the building, eyes closed. I knew it was him. That’s why I practically held my breath. Not now. Not today. I’d talk to him any other time then right at this moment. But as I opened the door, he opened his eyes, turning his head just slightly so they fell on me. 

“Are you trying to avoid me now?” He sounded almost disappointed, but I could sense the amusement in his voice. I froze half way through the door debating my next actions before I groaned and turned to him. 

“Maybe right at this moment yes? What do you want?” 

“I want to know why you’re ignoring me. Like earlier when you acted like you didn’t even know me. What was that about?” He stands up straighter and I swallow nervously. 

“It...was nothing I just...I didn’t know how to react after not seeing you for two months after...that night...” I sigh a little really wishing I’d opted to go drinking with Mew, one of the boys I’d be trying out with tomorrow. 

“Nothing? So...the last couple of months were nothing?” He chuckled a little and I gripped the bag in my hand a little tighter. I don’t know if you could count it as something. That night had led to two months worth of flirty texts and pictures I never want to erase from my memory. But now...seeing him again...

“You know that’s not what I meant…”

“Yeah I know but it’s cute when your little brain tries to figure out how to react.” 

“Hey it’s not c-Hey! My brain is NOT little!” I honestly wasn’t that offended, I just needed to focus on something other than his eyes. I changed the subject quickly.“Why are you out here and not out with your friends or something?”

“I could ask you the same question but I can see where you went off to.” He points to the bag I forgot I was holding. I look down at the bag then up at him. “Honestly I had wandered around the whole campus hoping to run into you again.”

“Wait...were you waiting for me?” He stares at me for a long moment, processing his answer before he cracks a small smirk and nods. “Why?” 

“Well at first it was to give you these.” He pulls my keys from his pocket but when I reach for them he holds them out of my reach. “But then I was just going to drag you back to my room because two months is a loooong ass time to not fuck somebody in my book.” He smirks and turns his eyes back up to the sky for a moment. “But you took long enough I figured I just interrogated you till you were about as read as you are now.” I hit his arm with a small whine because I couldn't even tell I was blushing that bad. He just chuckles and shakes his head moving around me to get inside, putting my keys back in his pocket as if he had every right to withhold them. “But I guess I should let you sleep for tomorrow. G’night Team.” He turns to leave after his final words and I know I should just let him go or at least demand my keys back. But I don’t. I turn just as quickly.

“P’W-...” He looks over his shoulder effectivly cutting me off with the shimmer in his eyes. 

“Hia” He corrects me. I forgot about that. Granted how could I remember much of what he told me when he had his body against mine that night... 

“H-Hia...Are you sure you don’t want to do anything tonight…?” He knew what I was implying and I knew he was about to tease me about it, but something snapped in his mindt. He reached back and grabbed my hand, dragging me off to his room. My heart started racing in my chest as we got closer and closer to his room, (which was surprisingly the floor above mine), till it was practically all I could hear. He took the bag from my hand and set it on his desk as we walked into his room, the second the door was shut he was standing right in front of me, only a couple inches from my face. 

“Do you know how hard it was to see you today and not immediately drag you off? Seeing you again...your lips...” He chuckles and leans down kissing me in a kiss full of need and lust and I give in immediately, kissing back with everything I had held back over the past two months. Tonight was going to be interesting…

~

I woke up early the next morning to his arms around me. I don’t even remeber falling asleep...wait I actually slept? Through the whole night? What..what the fuck was this man doing to me? I sigh quietly and pull his arms off of me carefully so I don’t wake him up, I don’t know if I can face him right now. I do stop to watch him for a moment...Who would’ve thought I’d be here, in his bed, waking up to him holding me after months of only dreaming of such a situation? I try not to think too much about it as I leave. I manage to leave a note, not wanting to seem like I was just fucking and ditching, and grabbed my bag and keys before slipping out with just enough time to shower and get to class. 

I actually managed to make it to class on time with everything I needed for class. I snag the empty seat next to Manaow in the middle of the room and I start pulling everything I need out of my bag. We manage to keep conversation to a minimum until Pharm comes running into the room and sits in front of us. 

“Pharm.” I get his attention. “Slept in late again.”

“Yeah..” He seems disappointed. But it’s quickly taken over by curiosity as Manaow speaks. 

“Pharm...Did you see the Cute Boy Facebook page yesterday?” 

“What’s Cute Boy?”

“That page that uploads photos of cute guys.” I glance up both me and Pharm looking confused as to why we’d care. “Just a second.” She pulls out her phone and I sit up waiting for the big reveal. “Here..this one.” She breaks into a huge grin holding up a photo of me holding onto Pharm. Oh great…

“Hey!” We both say in unison. I look at Pharm for a moment and for whatever reason Win’s face comes into my head...shit what if win saw it?! Wait why do I care if he saw it...it’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything...

“No matter how cute he is, I don’t want him.” I say as if defending myself and getting my attention back to the conversation. 

“I don’t want you either.” He bites back and we both turn to Manaow. 

“I think it’s cute…” She mutters zooming in on the picture. 

“No!” We both say to her pointedly. 

“Fine…” She agrees putting her phone down, but I can feel her eyes on us the rest of class. 

When class is finally over I turn to them, “Hey have your club activities started yet?”

“Not yet.” Manaow says softly, disappointed. 

“Not mine either.” Pharm agrees. 

“That’s great! Today I have a swimming try out. Come and cheer for me? Pleeeaaase?” I start packing up my things. 

“At...the swimming club?” Pharm asks. 

“Let’s go Pharm! I want to see naked guys- NO! Nope. I mean...I want to see guys swim!” She tries to cover up her mistake and I slowly cross my arms over my body as if shielding myself. She looks at me and snickers. “I don’t want to look at YOU. I want to look at other guys.”

I felt the need to defend myself, “Just wait and see!” 

“Can I say no…?” Pharm weakly asked.

“No!” We both told him, shutting him down with a cute little fake pout.I ended in an argument with Manaow over copying each other before we finally left the classroom.  
~

The entire time we were in the locker room I felt his eyes on me. He could’ve been more subtle but I knew my swim shorts barley left room for the imagination, and if he got so worked up seeing me in my uniform then clearly THIS was going to do things to him. But that’s exactly why I tried my hardest to keep my eyes from looking anywhere in his general direction. I’d die on the spot if I had to look at him right now. 

I vaguely listened to the directions Dean and Pruk were telling us, glancing at the floor or feigning interest in my swim cap so I couldn’t see the man standing literally right in front of me. When they were finished talking we followed Pruk out, and I was glad to be able to look up. My neck was killing me. I glanced around at the amount of people sitting in the bleachers...a lot more than I expected...but at least my friends were right there in the front. I was glad they were there. Dean and Win took up the end, so I took this time to join the others in stretching. 

“There’s a lot of potential this year.” I heard Win’s voice from the side. “Great. They can substitute our graduated seniors. There was no answer given to him, I almost forgot Dean was standing right next to him so I thought he was going crazy for a minute. “What are you looking at?” HE kept trying to get his attention before finally snapping him out of it. “Let’s go Mr.President.” I heard the sass in his voice and held back my smirk.

“Let’s start once you’re ready.” Dean finally spoke. We all put on our caps and goggles, finding our way to our posts. Before no time the whistle was blown and I was diving into the water. It wasn't too cold in fact the water was perfect. I focused on my strokes as the water flowed over me. If it wasn’t for the man that seemed to have a permanent place in my head, I’d believe this moment was better than sex. But I knew better. 

When I broke the surface of the water on my final lap to catch my breath, I heard the cheers of those around me. I glanced to my sides seeing the others only just breaking the surface as well. I’d made it first...hell yes. THe only thing that made me feel better about this, was the proud look on the face of the blonde standing directly in my field of vision as I took off my goggles and cap. I smiled a little as I pulled myself out of the water. HE looked like he wanted to sya something but I turned going to my friends before he got the chance.

“That was amazing!” They said as they walked up to meet me.

“Of course. Don’t you know who I am?” I said cockily getting laughs from both of them. 

“I was going to compliment you, but now I changed my mind.” Manaow sassed and I laughed softly before going to Pharm hanging my arm over his shoulder. 

“I’m hungry. I used up all my energy. Let's find something to eat.” I said with a small whine in my voice, he stepped away grumbling about how he was getting wet. 

“By the way...where is Dean?” Manaow asks looking around for said President. I joined her looking around, only momentarily distracted by the look in Win’s eyes before I answered. 

“Over there. Why are you always asking about guys? Where is the little innocent girl that we met on the first day?”

“I’m still an innocent girl.” She claims. “I’m just...asking for Pharm,'' she teases. I laugh at them teasing each other before clinging to Pharm again. 

“Let’s go eat them. I’m hungry.” They laugh at me as they shove me away to go change. I roll my eyes as they push me turning my attention on Win for a second. I notice all three of the seniors staring at us and I can’t help but wonder what they’re talking about before finally leaving my group to go change for dinner. I walk back to the locker rooms only half caring that Win follows me back. There’s got to be other people in there right?

Nope. It’s deserted. I sigh, grabbing my towel off of my bag that’s laying on the floor. I hear his locker open. And then his mouth. 

“Hey Team.” 

“What?” After a minute of him not responding, he says my name again.

“Team.” 

“What?” I turn to face him only to be met with his phone screen, picture pulled up of me and Pharm. Great so he did see it. After scanning my reaction he sets his phone on the shelf in his locker. 

“I want to talk to you tomorrow after practice...” I watch his reaction but the normally teasing glimmer in his eyes is gone. I just nod. When we hear voices he turns back to his locker and I turn around. What was so serious he needed to talk to me about…?

~

I went through most of the next day in a dze. Took notes when I was somewhat paying attention, ate what of my lunch I actually remembered to put into my mouth, agreed to share the desserts Pharm made with the team. By the time that conversation had ended I had enough energy to tease him. 

“I’ll go first then...Win will kill me if I’m late.” Actually he’s probably going to kill me either way. I still don’t know what he wants to talk about. They just nod as I get up collecting my things. I turn to him with a sincere face. “Don’t worry Pharm. I’ll make sure Dean gets to eat.” He looks shocked but turns visibly red as I leave, making my way to my car to drag myself to a practice I was now regretting. 

I hid the bag in my locker before quickly changing into my swim shorts, the others joking and laughing around me. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong al practice, so my times were a little off. Dean came up to me about halfway through practice and spoke just loudly enough that I could hear. 

“You should try and rest tonight...you look like hell and your times are reflecting it. Don’t let this be a habit, Team. You’re one of our highest times.” And walked away. Wow. So he can speak more than three words? I watched him walk over to Win and my eyes fell on the blonde. He didn’t look like he slept either...was that why he wasn’t getting into the pool? I sigh and try not to focus on him for the rest of practice. 

After standing in the ice cold water of the shower for what felt like forever I finally pull my boxers on, wrap a towel around my waist and make my ways back to the lockers. 

“You should head back, too.” I hear a voice saying to me as I walk in. I look up. Oh it’s just Pruk. 

“Yes sir.” I say before making my way around him and collapsing on the bench. “I’m so tired.” I announce to the empty room closing my eyes. After a ew minutes I hear his voice.

“Get up.” He nudges me. “Get. Up.” I refuse again. 

“What do you waaant?” I whine a little. 

“Are you getting up or not?” I can hear the teasing creeping its way back into his voice. “You're not getting up right?” Before I can answer he reaches under me and pulls my towel off in one yank, sending me rolling onto the floor. 

“Oi! Win!” I groan sitting up onto my elbows. 

“Damn it. You have your boxers on.” He sighs disappointed. I lay back onto the floor. 

“Nothing new under there that you haven’t seen before anyways.” I lay back on the floor. 

“Come on. Get up.” I just stare at him. 

“I’m so hungryyyy.” After a moment of him just snickering at me I sit up with a smile. I

“Wait! I have food!” I ignore the look in his eyes...it’s not lust but...it’s soft...and...adoring? No. I get up and go to my locker pulling the bag of deserts from it. He already situated himself on the bench so I sit opposite of him, placing the food in between us. I don’t hesitate before pulling one out and carefully sucking it into my mouth. I keep my eyes on him as I do, trying to decipher the way he’s looking at me. I give him a small smile. “It’s not rotten yet!”

“What is it?” I watch him pull one out. 

“It’s Leum Kluen. It's yummy.” I finish chewing the piece in my mouth. 

“I think I’ve heard of it before…” He pops it into his mouth and my eyes immediately go down to watch his lips as he chews. My eyes sap backup to meet his when he speaks. “This is good. Where did you buy it from?”

“My friend made it. His cooking skills are the best.” I notice him falter a little before he speaks again. 

“His cooking… you mean the one from the picture?” He raises an eyebrow at me. I hesitate on how to answer as I pull another one from the box. I nod slowly. “Team...is he your boyfriend?” He sets his trash down. It’s the first time that we’re not in practice that he looks so serious, other than right after tryouts. Not that I had many times to compare but…

“Pharm? No he’s not...and even if he was why would it matter I mean it’s-”

“I’m not a homewrecker, Team. I don’t want to continue anything with you if you’re with someone, that’s not right.” I held my breath back a little. Continue? He...He didn’t want me to just be a one night...well...two night stand? 

“I never said you were...I would’ve told you if I were.” I went to pop another one into my mouth, his eyes stayed on me as if deciding if he believed me. I stopped halfway with the dessert to my mouth when I saw Dean walk in. Please tell me he didn’t hear any of that…

“What are you two doing here?” His eyebrows are pulled together in confusion but then they stelled on the food in my hand. “Leum Kluen?” I pulled it back from my mouth.

“You know what Leum Kluen is? Want to try it?” I hand him one from the box watching him as he eats it so I don’t have to look at Win who has now decided the floor is a very interesting thing to stare at. “My friend that came to see me, Pharm, is the one that made it.” 

“It’s good.” He admits. I glance back at Win who also picked that time to look back at me. In a panic, seeing the look in his eyes, I pop the one in my hand into my mouth. “But there’s no eating in the locker rooms.” Win laughs softly. Hypocrites. I think. Both of them. I sigh apologizing and I give him the last one before grabbing my things and leaving. I hear Win’s faint laughter behind me as I leave the pool. I’ll have to find some way to make him believe me….


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the characters or the story of Until We Meet Again/Red Thread/Hemp Rope. This is just a fanfic from my imagination. There are lines and scenes from the show in this fic but they are not mine. 
> 
> TeamWin week: day 2

Lemonade: Don’t forget to do your homework.

MasterChef: Team, how’s the dessert I gave you today?

I sigh leaning against Win’s door. I’ve been out here for 30 minutes and he still isn’t home. I pull out my phone to answer my friends texts. 

\\(*______________*)/: Very Good! Everyone loved it! 

MasterChef: Ok. I will make more then. 

Lemonade: *sent sticker*

Lemonade: Why didn’t you ask me? 

MasterChef: I was going to!

“No you weren’t.” I say out loud to myself as I slide down sitting on the floor leaning back against his door. I switch over to facebook waiting for a reply, or maybe to stalk win and see if I can figure out where he is. My eyes widen seeing a post from dean. I quickly screen shot it. 

Lemonade: I forgot. Dean isn’t in Drama club. 

MasterChef: That’s not it! So...did they like it? 

Lemonade: Of course. 

\\(*______________*)/: hehe

\\(*______________*)/: *sent sticker*

MasterChef: What are you laughing at? Seems evil…

\\(*______________*)/: Don’t forget to bring me more food tomorrow!

\\(*______________*)/: *sent picture*

Before I can see if either of them said anything else the light above me is suddenly blocked out. I slowly look up seeing Win stadning in front of me, looking very confused. 

“Can I help you?” He says, a little amused. I turn my phone off as I stand up and slip it into my pocket. 

“I need to talk to you...please…” I give him the best pout I can muster which just makes him chuckle a little and reach around me to unlock the door. 

“Go ahead.” He pushes the door open behind me and I almost fall back, but he’s quicker than I thought as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. I can’t stop the blush that spreads across my face being this close against him. Jesus Team! You’ve slept with the guy but you’re getting all flustered by him holding you! He has his clothes on! He looks at me for a second but the usual teasing glimmer isn’t there. “Careful.” He says as he lets me go and we both head inside. 

I try not to be disappointed at the lack of touch as he moves around me and starts putting his stuff away. I sigh and go to sit on his bed waiting for him to stop moving but he seems to find something new to do every time hes done with the last thing. After spending almost 40 minutes watching him clean up is room I go over and grab his arms to stop him. 

“Will you please stop and come sit with me for a minute?” He turns to me and I hate the seriousness in his eyes so I drag him to the bed before he can object and sit him down. He stands up, I push him back down. “Win, stop.”

“Team. Let me go.” He stands up, I push him back down. He stands up, I push him back down. He stands up, I push him back down. This goes on for about a minute before I huff in annoyance. 

“God damnit, Hia!” I push him down one last time and with no other foreseeable option, I straddle his lap gently gripping his shoulders. “Stop for a minute and listen!” He stares up at me clearly confused, but listens finally and just carefully wraps an arm around me so I don’t fall, although it’s clear he’s hesitant to do so. “Do you trust me?”

“I…” He still looks confused but answers with brute honesty. “I mean I don’t really know you. All we have is two nights of fucking and a desert shared in a locker room.” Ok...He’s not really wrong but…I can’t deny that that hurt...my grip in his shoulders lossens so now if he wants to he can shove me off at any point and tell me to get out. 

“Ok...then you don’t have to trust me or what I say...Just listen…” I look down, not being able to look in his eyes as I continue the conversation. “I’m not with Pharm. I only met him a few days ago. But yes I am close with him...he’s one of the first actual friends that I’ve had in awhile. Years almost…” I sigh. “I don’t even know why I’m saying this or why I have to explain myself to you…but I feel like I do...I feel like if I don’t it’s just going to get akward between us and imagine how that would look considering we’re on the same fucking team…” I laugh a little to cover up the fact that I’m trying not to cry. Why do I want to cry? Stupid fucking emotions. I should’ve slept last night. 

“I’m not...with...anyone. I guess except you if you want to be specific. I haven’t...been with anyone since you...I don’t know why I just...I couldn’t...so I didn’t...So...now you know...and I’m sorry if that picture upset you or if anything I’ve said or done has upset you. But yeah…” After a few minutes of silence when he doesn’t say anything I finish. “I’ll just go now...thanks for listening I guess…” I go to get off his lap but his arm tightens around me, quickly followed by his other arm. I slowly look up at him, a small smile across his face. 

“You’re cute. How hard was that for you?”

“Very and I’m not cute.” I huff. He just chuckles. 

“Fine, you’re not cute. But I need one more thing from you…” His smile quickly turns into a smirk and I almost melt in his arms. He keeps glancing at my lips and I know what he wants. Thank god I was hoping this was where tonight would go. I quickly attach my lips to his quickly in a soft and apologetic kiss, but as it gets more deep and agressive I give in, letting him dominate the kiss. Although I spent the past two times fighting him for it, I don’t have the willpower to do so right now. 

I let out a small moan into the kiss feeling his tongue against mine. His lips taste like chlorine, he must’ve stayed at the pool when I left, but oh god the intoxicating flavor that is just entirely him makes me not want to pull away. He pulls away first and I instinctively lean in to chase the kiss but he stops me, moving his kisses down my neck not losing the roughness in them as he does so. I let out a soft kiss feeling his teeth against my skin. 

“H-Hia careful...we have practice tomorrow.” It was hell trying to cover up the marks he left the night before tryouts, hell it was hard tring out with how sore I was. I was lucky enough everyone was too excited to notice. I can almost hear him roll his eyes as he moves his hands to my waist. 

“Do I really care?” He sasses me. I look at him with a small glare and I grind against him feeling his already hard member underneath me. I hold back a moan hearing him suck in a breath. 

“Do you really want this taken care of?” I sass back. He smirks. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would. Do you want to test me?” He looks at me as if considering it but then shakes his head. I kiss him again immediately letting my hips continue to move against his till we’re both moaning messes against each other’s mouths. He grips my hips to stop my movements pulling away. 

“How am I supposed to take care of myself if I have to be careful, huh?” The teasing glimmer back in his eyes makes me feel a little better but it also causes me to automatically fluster a little bit. Luckily, I’d already thought about this. I press one more kiss to his lips.

“Trust me.” I mutter against his lips moving my own kisses down his neck as I start to pull off his shirt. I toss the clothing item to the side and continue my kisses down his chest listening to every sharp breath and soft groan he makes. I soften my kisses as I get closer to his waist, falling to my knees between his legs, looking up at him through my lashes. I can only imagine what he’s seeing that would cause the almost growl that escapes his throat, but that means I’m doing my job. I slowly, but not too slowly (I don’t want to get in trouble here), undo the button and zipper of his pants, removing them and his boxers in one movement…

~

I tiredly slip under the covers after removing the clothes that never really came off of me within the past hour. I would’ve gone back to my room but Dean was right...I need sleep. So when Win offered, I didn’t deny him. I did tease around a bit acting like I should leave but he seemed determine, so I gave in and I layed down next to him. I whined a little when he wrapped his arm around me but I didn’t try and move away.

“Oh shut up.” He chuckles pulling me back against his chest forcing me to be little spoon. I contained my smile at the sudden affection, but I loved every minute of it as I fell asleep in his arms for the second time that week. 

~

I slowly woke up the next morning to the sound of both of our alarms colliding in the air. We both let out a very unattractive groan as we untangled ourselves from each other and turned off the alarms. I scrolled through my notifications, all of them from Pharm and Manaow trying to get my attention until they decided I went to sleep... 

Lemonade: He must’ve gone to bed early. Let’s switch to private chat.  
Sent 11:52

Nope...I was not asleep at that point. I just shake my head and move to the edge of the bed as Win gets up and grabs his towel. 

“I’m gonna shower. Wanna join me?” He smirks opening the bathroom door. I roll my eyes a little but I let the whine escape my throat. 

“Hiaaaaaa.”

“Fine fine. Invitations there if you want it.But you should definitely give me a ride to campus today because I’m definitely too lazy to drive myself.” He closes the door behind him and I sigh. Of course he does. I get up slipping on my pants and grabbing the rest of my stuff. I seak back down to my room for a quick shower and to change into clean clothes.

I grab my charger, seeing as my phone barely survived the night, and head down to my care after I’m ready. I wasn’t entirely surprised to see Win already leaning against the passenger door. How the hell can he look so good when it took him less time than me to get ready?! I silently glare at him before I get into the car. 

“Someone seems grumpy.” He comments getting buckled. “Did last night not lift your spirits?” He smirks. 

“Shut uuuup.” I groan as I start the car. He just chuckles and spends the whole drive teasing me. I pull up to the front of the pool and he turns to me. 

“You know normally this would be the time for a goodbye kiss.” He says flirtatiously. I quickly reach over and unlock the door. Turning back to face the road. He just laughs taking the hint as he opens the door. “I’ll get that kiss from you at some point today.” He exits the car without another word. 

“Yeah...sure you will…” I mutter to myself before driving off, watching him stare at me in the review mirror. Seriously? A few minutes later I park in front of my faculty and head to the canteen to get breakfast with Pharm. 

~

We couldn’t use the pool today, some filtration issue they needed to work on, so instead we ended up just stretching and doing nearly death bringing exercises off to the side of the pool. I learned quickly to avoid Win’s eyes after he winked at me within the first three minutes. 

I managed to make it through the rest of practice with my head intact, until Dean came up to me in the locker room. Almost gave me a heart attack when I turned he around, he’s so fucking quiet. 

“C-Can I help you P’Dean?” I ask with a soft smile. There’s only a few of us left in the locker room, but I still notice Win turn around at the sound of my voice. Dean hands me a bottle of juice and I just look at him confused. 

“Give this to your friend. The one who made the deserts. Along with this.” He hands me a note but then walks away before I can say anything. I look at Win who raises his eyebrows in confusion. I just shrug and grab my bag, heading out to meet Pharm and Manaow. 

~

I sat on my bed studying, which was hard cause my eyes still stung a little bit from the juice I had spit at me earlier. I sighed turning to the next page in my text book before there was a knock at my door. I look over at the time...11:46? Who could it be. I go over to the door and open it only to be stopped dead in my tracks. 

On the other side of the door, was Win. Shirt, for whatever reason, fully unbuttoned, and he was wet. Was he out in the rain? Wait it’s not raining...

“Hia?” I open the door a little more to let him in knowing the air conditioning in the hall can’t feel great against his wet skin right now. He walks in with a small smile. 

“Sorry for bugging you I was just. Lonely I guess.” I nod not really needing him to explain. 

“I’m actually glad you did. This test is going to give me a headache.”

“Test already?” He chuckles. 

“Pre-test. Still sucks.” I bring my hand to my eyes and rub tiredly letting out a tiny whine as I sit go to my bed. 

“Does it really suck that much?” He teases my whine. I roll my eyes. Bad idea. Ow. 

“No. Pharm spit fruit juice at me earlier, my eye still stings.”

“Come here” he says from where he’s leaning against my desk. I don’t question it and I go over to him as he stands up pulling something from his pocket. He brings one hand to my face using his thumb to gently pull my bottom eyelid down so he can see into my eye for any irritation as he drags the slightly damp cloth over my skin around my eye to clear it up. “It doesn’t look that irritated.” He says out loud. 

My eyes stay on him the whole time even as he lets go of my face and starts to put the cloth away. But my body, hating the lack of touch in that moment, moved for me pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that he easily returned. When he wrapped his arms around my waste to keep my close, I stepped back, around my bed and to the couch in the corner so I could spend at least the next hour kissing this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look I’m really bad at writing NSFW so sorry I just cut it off ><. I’m trying really I am.


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the characters or the story of Until We Meet Again/Red Thread/Hemp Rope. This is just a fanfic from my imagination. There are lines and scenes from the show in this fic but they are not mine.

As I walked up to the bus, Pharm in tow,I noticed Win standing at the back of the bus, eyeing Dean with curiosity and worry.I didn’t even try and question him as we walked up to join him.

“We’re leaving at 7! Don’t be late!” I heard the other man snap at the members who were already making their way into the bus. Damn. So this was gonna be a fun trip. I nudge Win’s arm, gaining his attention. I tried to ignore how his eyes lit up seeing me. 

“Hia...Why is he so moody?” I turned my attention back to Dean for a moment before Win finally took his eyes off of me and did the same. 

“I don’t know. He’s been like this since yesterday. I don’t know who did this to him but he’s been scolding everyone.” I huff a little at the thought of spending the weekend with a pissy dean. I turned to Pharm.

“Well shit. What now?” I knew Pharm had been excited to see him today, now he just looked deflated. 

“So...You’re Pharm?” Win questioned out loud. “The one Team always talks about?” My eyes widen slightly at the hint of jealousy in his voice. I falter before turning to him, ignoring his smirk as I speak.

“He’s here to deliver the snack boxes we ordered.Where should we put them?” Far away from you so I can ignore you? I think to myself, knowing I won’t be able to. He just rolls his eyes at me. 

“Let me ask Dean.” He sighs going to leave. I stop him pulling him back, letting my grip linger on his arm a little longer than necessary, insisting on sending Pharm in his place. It’ll get Pharm closer to Dean, and hopefully lift Dean's spirits if it’s not one of us bugging him. Win quickly agrees, encouraging my antics as I push Pharm over in Dean’s direction, eventually having to s]literally drag him over.

“P’Dean...I brought the snack boxes...where do you want them?” Pharm asked shyly but loud enough for the man to hear him. 

“Just put them…” He zoned off seeing Pharm. He immediately seemed to lose his tension in his shoulders, and I know I made the right call. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be that bad. I watched as they both just stared at each other silently, till an arm was thrown over my shoulders dragging my tword the bus. I panicked at the close proximity and quickly slipped out from under his arm, running into the bus. I heard his chuckle as he followed me, and I knew he would’ve reached for me again, if I hadn’t slipped into the empty seat I asked Mew to save for me. Thank. God. 

However, it didn't take long till Win was standing next to my seat, leaning against the back of the one in front of me. Mew immediatly put in his headphones seeing the smirk on Hia’s dumb, gogeous face, but even if he hadn’t it wouldn’t have stopped the next words from coming out of his mouth. 

“You’re sharing a room with me at the beach. Got it?”

“Hiaaaa.” I whine a little letting my head fall back against the headrest so I can see him properly. “I was going to room with Mew.”

“Well now you’re not.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“No.” He flashes me an innocent smile before leaving me to deal with the light blush on my face by myself, and for once, Mew didn’t say anything about it. 

~

An hour into our trip, I opened a bag of chips for me and Mew to share. I hadn’t had any in a couple of days, and I felt perfectly entitled to this bag. I pulled a chip out plopping it into my mouth before Mew had leaned over asking for one himself. I let him take one, but clearly we caught someone's attention as I watched Win get up from his seat and come back to where we were, hands on the headrest behind and infront of me to balance himself. 

“What are you eating?” He questioned, the look in his eyes enough for Mew to practically dive into the side of the bus to get away from the annoyed expression. I just looked up at him with innocent eyes, finishing the chip in my mouth. 

“You can see the bag. Why do you have to ask?” I add a little bit of sass in my voice. 

“You’re getting on my nerves.” While others may be intimidated by Win’s position in the team, I wasn’t. In front of the team, he couldn’t do anything to me. So I didn’t care if he tried to sound a bit threatening in what I could only imagine was supposed to be a warning as he reached down to take them from me. I just broke into a smile pilling the chips out f his reach more with each attempt. 

“I knew it, Hia. You just want my chips. Go. Back to your seat.” I return his innocent smile from earlier, placing another chip in my mouth. When our eyes connected his smile became a little wider and he was clearly done teasing me for now as he went back to his seat. I saw him glance back at me, but I just kept on eating the rest of the ride. 

~

I wasn’t super surprised when Dean gave us permission to take our stuff to our rooms, and Win immediately grabbed my arm dragging me to ours. It also didn’t surprise me when his lips immediately met my neck. However it did surprise me how gentle and sincere the kisses were as he trailed them up my neck, my jaw, before finally brushing his lips over mine before slotting them together. He was never this gentle with me...he also had never kissed me before without any ulterior motives...but I knew witht the way he kissed me, all he wanted to do was kiss me, right there, in that moment. When he pulled away, my cheeks were flushed in a red that only worsened with the soft look in his eyes. 

“What’s up with you?” I ask softly. Even if that kiss was super gentle, it was enough to take my breath away. What the fuck was he doing to me?

“What? Am I not allowed to just kiss you?” He raised his eyebrow.

“I mean...we’ve never just...kissed. It’s just not something we’ve done I guess…” I feel his grip loosen more than it already has as he asks the next question. 

“Team...what are we? Where are we going with this?” My breath catches in my throat as I look at him. I wasn’t expecting this question so I wasn’t entirely sure how to answer. But there was only one way to describe what we were….

“Fuck buddies?” I answer, obviously confused by the sudden question. I see his eyes dim as his hands fall from my hips to his side and he nods.

“Yeah..uhm..okay.” He forces a small smile and goes to his bag. “I’ll see you out on the beach.” I watch as he heads into the bathroom, death grip on his bag. What the fuck? What was he expecting me to say? I shook my head and left the room, glad I’d already changed into my trunks before we left, so I didn’t have to stay in the room full of tension. 

I spent half of that night sneaking pictures of Dean for Pharm (Also for myself...there wasn’t a single picture I took that didn’t also have Win in it, but I’d never admit it) in between my training and the other night trying not to be affected by how Win was acting. He wouldn;t even look in my direction, and when he did it was as if he was looking through me. No proud look when I beat Mew in our race, no flirty comments when I got lucky enough to be close to him, and then he didn’t show up to dinner. For once in my life...I didn’t want to eat the food in front of me. Win was upset...and he was upset at me...and I don’t know how to fix it. 

~

I sat up on the bed, tears stinging my eyes and threatening to fall. It was almost 2 am...Win still wasn’t back...and it was the first night in the months I’d started school that the nightmares came back...I pushed myself up against the headboard trying to calm down. This was too much stress in under a few hours, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I knew sleeping again was off the table with the feeling of ice cold clinging to my skin even in the warm room, so instead my mind just wandered to the man who was actively avoiding me, causing the tears to finally push their barriers and slip down my eyes. I pulled my hands up through my hair and my knees up against my chest.

I sat there for what felt like hours, letting silent tears slip down my face as I was on the verge of pulling my hair out. I didn’t even notice the door open, or close, or the man who had entered worriedly saying my name. I didn't register any of it, until I was being pulled into his arms. My legs fell at an awkward angle behind him and my head fell to his shoulder as he whispered calming things into my ear. I didn’t hear any of it. 

“Team…” I finally managed to recognize the voice in my ears. 

“H-Hia?” I asked silently. He pulled away enough that I could finally see his face, see the worry flooded in his eyes, and the bloodshot look of a man who’d been drinking since he left. It was because of me...he was drinking because of me...A sob escaped my lips, startling the man as I dove into him, my head buried into his chest as I practically clinged to him. “H-Hia...I’m s-sorry…”

“Woah, hey, calm down.” He didn’t hesitate to pull me around him and into his lap, I let him, helping him by throwing a leg over him, resting one on either side of his, before hiding my face in his shoulder. I felt bad for getting tears on his shirt, but judging from the tight hold he had on me, he didn’t currently care. “Why are you sorry? What happened?” 

I didn’t answer him right away, and I guess he wasn’t expecting me too. He just held me there, one arm rested around my waist and the other gently stroking my hair. I don’t know how he managed it, but he managed to calm me down till the sobs were merely sniffles and the tears had stopped pouring. Once my breathing evened out, he laid us down on our sides, chest to chest, keeping his arms around me in case I snapped again. 

“Okay let’s try this again...what happened? Why are you sorry? Why are you crying?” 

“I…” I took a deep breath and averted my gaze so I didn’t have to see him. “I’m sorry...I know you’re upset with me...I thought maybe you just needed your space...but then you didn’t come back...and then I woke up alone and...I just...I’m sorry that I hurt you...I don’t even know what I did I just...I’m always messing up...and I’m sorry…” I don’t know exactly where this was coming from, we’re not even together, so why was I so emotional over this? All I know was I meant every word. After a few minutes of silence I slowly raised my gaze to him, meeting his soft eyes that almost melted my heart...wait what?

“Team…” He sighed, wiping the traces of tears from my face. “I’m not upset with you. I’m upset with myself. But never with you. Okay?”

“W-Why were you upset with yourself?” I didn’t really believe him. I believe he would tell me this just to make me feel better. 

“I’ll tell you to settle your mind...but just remember you asked…” I nodded and took the chance. He sat up pulling me up with him, but I didn’t move away from him, leaning back against him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. They were loose, but I could tell he was scared to let me go. “Over the past couple of months...being able to wake up with you in my arms after falling asleep holding you...being able to see you everyday...it’s been the best feeling in the world for me...and given how we met, I never thought this would be possible. But I held out hope. I kept thinking about you past that night...I didn’t dare even look at anyone and if you knew my past...that was a feat. But I wanted to do it...in the hopes I’d find you again. 

“And I did...finally...but I didn’t know what you wanted from me so I was fine with just letting us be…’fuck buddies’...” He said that word with such hurt in his voice that I regretted saying it earlier that day. “...if it meant I could hold you until your alarm went off the next morning...but I have to admit...my feelings for you are very real, Team…” He sighs softly letting his words sink in before finishing his thought.

“I won’t force you into anything. But of course that’s not going to stop me from fucking you when you want it. ” He chuckles and I turn my head up to face him. He looks at me to meet my gaze and smiles softly. “And it’s not going to stop me from flirting with you, and holding you, and kissing you. Cause moments like these, with you, aren’t that bad. I’ll chase you...for sure now that you know...if you give me the word I’ll stop at any moment...but I want to believe that I have the chance.” 

I didn’t know what t say, but I could guess the blush on my face was as good as an answer as he was gonna get, other than the whiny (but oh so loving), “Hiaaaaaaaaaaa,” slipped past my lips, bringing a chuckle from him as we laid down and cuddled back up, falling into a much needed and nightmare free sleep. 

~

I could hear his complaining before I even made it to the locker room. Sureley, Dean dragged him to do paperwork he didn't really need to do, and now Win was stuck. I just smiled a little to myself before walking into the locker room, bag over my shoulder. The look he gave me was almost that to match an excited puppy when his owner came home. I walked right past him to my locker.

“You didn’t leave yet?” He sounded confused. I wanted to respond with, ‘Of course not you idiot...you’re still here.’ But instead I turned to him, holding onto the locker door. 

“I’m going soon, I’m so tired. I’m just here to pick up my stuff.” Because I definitely need to wash this stuff. I start pulling my stuff into my bag, his eyes still on me. I fully expected to wait for him outside, but as I walked to the exit of the locker room he stopped me. 

“Wait. How’d you get here.”

“Drove.” I held up my keys, a smirk now on his face as he stood. 

“Then…” He reaches his arm across my shoulder pulling me close. “Let me go back with you?” He asked hopefully. I wasn’t just going to give in, not with Dean and Pruk right there. 

“Where’s your car?” I ask, as annoyed as I can considering it’s him. 

“I forgot to bring my car today...Dean brought me..” He eyes me for a moment before slightly tugging me closer. “Come on...I’ll drive for you…” That wasn’t an offer. He was going to drive, and he knew it. But the other two didn’t.

“Hia.” I sigh. “It’s okay. I can drive.” 

“Hmmm. I don’t think you can.” He teased me. I rewarded him by pushing his arm off of me, it’s been there long enough. He just laughed and grabbed his bag, before replacing his arm. “I’m leaving then, Dean. Bye Pruk.” He pulled me out of the locker room, against the wall just outside.

“Oi Hi-!” He covered my mouth, raising a finger to his in a shushing motion before to his ear, guiding me to listen. I heard Pruk’s voice first.

“Hey...Do you think something’s going on between those two?”

“Nothing. Don’t think too much.” Dean shut him down. Win looked at me amused, and we both broke out into a somewhat silent fit of laughter as we left the building for the night. As suspected, Win took the keys from me, and I was happy with it that way. 

~

I woke up the next morning...alone. Normally he’d wait for me or at least wake me up before he left...weird...I was about to just get comfy again, when his phone started ringing. I sighed turning over to stare at the screen. 

“Who the fuck is Ploy?” I questioned out loud. I’d never heard her name before, and there was a heart next to the name...I didn’t even hesitate before answering. “Hello?” 

“Uhm...Hia? I called the right number right?” I can hear the shuffle as she pulls the phone away to check and then put it back to hear my reply.

“Uhm..Win isn’t here. He left his phone. Can I ask who this is?”

“Oh! I’m Ploy. His girlfriend!” She sounded so cheery and sure of herself. I felt my heart shatter and fall to the bottom of my chest. He...He has a girlfriend? “Uhm...but who are you?”

“I’m just...a friend. From the swim club. Uhm...you can try calling him again after class,maybe? I need to go…”

“Oh yeah of course! Thank you!” Without another moment I hung up, my eyes welling with tears. It was all a lie...every word was a fucking lie...and I just beleived it….I gathered all of my stuff, and any trace of me left behind over the past couple of months, and I left his room. For good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting! I hit a major writers block >< . However, this story will be continuing past TeamWin week! And I have a lot planned for it!   
> For other updates please check:  
> Instagram: pinkmilk.cosplays  
> TikTok: pinkmilk.cosplays  
> Tumblr: pinkmilkcosplays


	4. Episode 4, 5, and 6.

I didn’t go to practice that day, I didn’t want to see him. I stayed in my room all day, doing everything I could to distract myself. Cleaning. Organizing. Homework. Forced myself to make lunch (not that I was going to eat it). I even attempted to take a nap, but I think we all know how that ended, so I settled for crying till I couldn’t cry anymore. 

By the time I was out of tears, It was about 6:45. Practice was over by now, if I went to the pool now, the seniors would be gone too. So without even double thinking, I grabbed my bag and my keys, leaving my phone on my side table, and I left the dorms. It didn’t take me long to get to the pool, and I didn’t see Win’s bike anywhere. Good sign. Or so I thought until I walked up to the doors, right as they were leaving. 

“Oh, Team? What are you doing here?” Pruk asked with a small confused smile. 

“And why weren’t you at practice?” Dean sounded annoyed. At the mention of my name, Win’s head shot up from his phone and relief flooded his features. I quickly looked to Dean to get my eyes off of him, I didn’t want to cry again. 

“I lost track of time doing my homework...Sorry, it won’t happen again. There’s a couple of hours left until the pools closed I figured I'd make up my time.” Dean looked at me as if he was trying to decide if he believed me, but decided not to question it. 

“Good. You need to keep up your time, got it?”

“Yes sir.” I give him a small smile.

“Do you want company?” I hear him ask, a hopeful smile on his face as I finally look at him, the one on my face gone without a trace. I don't know what emotions my eyes held when I did, but his smile immediately fell when our eyes connected. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes so I answered as quickly as I could. 

“No.” There was enough finality in my voice that I didn’t even question myself before I moved around him and into the building, foregoing my goodbyes for once. I heard Dean’s voice before the doors shut. 

“What the hell did you do to him this time?” I felt all eyes on me until I disappeared from their sight. Luckily, Win didn’t try and follow me. Good, he didn’t need to see the tears that fell the second I was in the safety of the locker room. Or hear the sound of pain as I felt my heart finally give out, letting the last few pieces get ripped to shreds…

~

The next day I found the courage to go to practice as I promised. I ignored every call and text he tried to send me, even pretended I wasn’t home when he showed up knocking at my door last night. But still...I couldn’t help but stare at him as he walked out of the locker room, in the middle of a conversation with Dean. Why? Why did he lie to me? And why did it hurt this much…? That last one was the only thought in my head. Even as I watched him swim through the water, watched him fail, and even when I got into the water myself. I just wanted to know why. 

~

I walked up the steps to the pool with Pharm. He seemed excited, studying the package in his hands. Excited enough he didn’t question why I wouldn’t say a single word the whole time. I noticed him before he did me, but when he did look up, his eyes found mine in an instant. 

“I thought you had class.” He didn;t take his eyes off of me. 

“In ten minutes.” And why does it matter? I want to add. I don’t. “I’m just here to drop this one off.” I nudge Pharm in Dean’s direction, and then immediately lose track of the conversation. I didn’t really feel like watching Pharm flirt in that moment. 

~

“Where is everyone?” Win’s voice cut through my thought as he sat on the table, right next to me. I gave him the best annoyed look I could muster before biting. 

“And who invited you?”

“I’m an adult. I can invite myself.” I open my mouth to tell him to fuck off, but he stops me. “Go move over there.”

“You’re not m-”

“The owner of that seat is here.” He stops me again, motioning to the arrival of Dean. I just glare at him before making my move to the other side of the table, silently cursing to myself when he sits directly next to me. Asshole. 

“Breakfast this morning was very delicious.” Dean gave Pharm a small smile as he returned the tubberware. 

“Hes so stingy. Wouldn’t even give me one bite.” Win says in an annoyed tone followed by a joking smirk.

“I feel sorry for you. You’re not Dean, so Pharm doesn’t care about you.” I keep my eyes off of him. 

“Don’t listen to Team and his nonsense.” Pharm snaps the last word at me with a pointed look, but I notice the blush on his cheeks. 

“Awh. Is someone shy?” I reach over gently grabbing his chin. “You’re blushing.” I laugh softly but Win pulls my hand back quickly after the last word leaves my mouth. 

“Too much, Team.” I take note of the jealousy in his eyes and voice, that no one else seems to notice. “Let’s go buy lunch.” 

“No.” I turn my attention back to Pharm, but Win wraps his arm around my throat in a not too threatening choke hold pulling me out of my seat before I can argue anymore, and dragging me away. I kept fighting, trying to pull his arm off of me as he pulled me to a secluded area t talk to me. He finally let g, pushing me back against the wall so he could block me if I tried to run. Damnit. 

“Team. Talk to me. What’s going on?” I stayed silent. He should know what he’s doing. He did it to me himself. He’s a hypocrite. A liar. A cheater. But I wasn’t going to say anything...yet. “Look. I don’t know why you’re ignoring me. Why you left. But if I’m being honest, it hurts. Seeing you like this hurts. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping or eating regularly. And the more you push me away the more worried I get. What happened to us? What happened to you? Team, talk to m-”

“I don’t want to be a homewrecker either. If I’d known you had a girlfriend I would've pushed you away from the beginning. And I was really starting to think you reall had feelings fo me...but how the fuck am I supposed t sontinue to look at you. Knowing all we did while you were with her...it hurts me to ignore you...but it hurts me more to stay...so please...leave me alone.” I caught him off guard by my sudden outburst, which made it so he didn’t try to hold me back. I left. I went back to the table, grabbed my bag, and left the canteen without another word. 

~

I crossed my arms, trying to keep the pout off my face from being the idiot that was stuck in the dunk tank. The crowd had died down and spread out, so Win took advantage of me not being able to run. He leaned up against the side of the tank, turned to face me through the caged portion of the tank. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. I never considered her to be. She’s just...someone I fooled around with. More often than others actually.” Cause that’s supposed to make me feel better?! I pretended to ignore him, but I listened to his every word of his dumb ass excuse. “Until I met you. I broke it off with her immediately...after that night I knew I only wanted you. That’s why I continued texting you over those two months. That’s why I immediately went to you when I saw you. That’s why I haven’t left you since.” He cut it off there when another customer came up. THe last one for the day, he told her as she threw the ball, knocking me into the cold water. But I could barely feel it...I just kept thinking over his words as I exited the tank and walked over to where he had turned to greet my best friend. 

“I bought dessert.” He smiles handing me a bag. “For you guys.” 

“Thank you.” Win said before I could even open my mouth. “Dean will be out here soon, he’s just finishing up some documents.”

“Oh that’s okay. I just came to drop those off.”

“Really? No special set for him this time?”

“He already ate it…” My best friend was a terrible liar. I snickered a little as Dean walked up behind Win, immediately grabbing his attention. 

“Oh, I don’t get to eat anymore?” Pharm’s hand shot out with a small container of the dessert, saved specially for Dean. Dork.I let them continue flirting with each other, trying not to feel too sick over the eyes Dean was giving Pharm. Gross. 

“Do you want to find something to eat?” He invited us all out to eat, discussing who all was going while I was sitting there freezing my ass off. I finally got Win’s attention. 

“I’m cold.” I said through shivers. He just chuckled and flung his arm over my shoulders leading me back to the locker rooms. I was too cold to push him away, he was warm. The others started to follow us, but Win shot a quick look to Dean over his shoulder, and that look was enough for him to pull Pharm and Pruk in a different direction, calling over his shoulder. 

“We’ll go pick up the girl and meet you two at the mall.” Before continuing to push the two very confused boys to the door.

We both stayed silent while I showered quickly and while I dried off my body and pulled on my boxers and pants. I noticed he even had the decency to turn when I did, which was new for him. I grabbed my towel and walked over, straddling the bench with my back turned to him as I tried to collect my thoughts. I felt the bench under me shift slightly as the other man in the room copied my stance behind me. He reached around me and took the towel from me. 

“What are you-” I turned to question him but he just shook his head and used a finger to push my head forward, facing the lockers in front of me. I felt him raise the towel to my head and start rubbing my hair dry. It was calming. Gentle. Nice. I managed to keep the smile off my face. I was still mad at him...I didn’t quite know if I trusted him now. But I let him continue drying my hair in total silence, only our breaths creating noise. 

After a while he tossed my towel over into my open locker. Nice shot. But he didn’t move from his spot...so neither did I. I knew he had more to say. I waited for him to speak, but he just stayed silent for a minute. I was about to turn around again when I felt his hands on my hips. He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around my waist until he was pressed against my back. I tensed slightly, not knowing where he was going with this, but it felt good to be in his arms again. I felt him tug me back against his chest, leaning his head down onto my shoulder before talking in a soft, scared voice that I’ve never heard from him. 

“I’ll tell you the full story. Feel free at any moment to push me away and leave...I just want you to know the truth. And I’m not holding you to trap you here, I'm holding you because I want to hold you one more time if this is the last chance I’ll get.” I hear him give out a sad little chuckle before he leans down a little more nuzzling into the curve between my neck and shoulder, but I can still hear every word he says. “I met her my freshman year of college...she was the most beautiful girl in my faculty...of course I noticed, but I was already being rumored to be the school play boy, so she didn;t pay me any attention. 

“I slept around my first two years...it wasn’t till my junior year that she paid any attention to me. It was after she broke up with her at the time boyfriend...thought I was the perfect rebound. I let her have her way with me solely for the fact that I needed to feel less alone...she became obsessive quickly. Told everyone I was her boyfriend...called me nonstop...and I couldn’t find the heart to tell her to leave.

“Until that night with you. I knew right then that I didn’t want her to stay anymore. It took me a couple of weeks...but the more we texted the more I knew I couldn’t drag her along. So I told her to leave me alone. I reminded her we weren’t an actual couple and I started ditching her and her calls, only answering the messages from you, Dean, and Pruk. When you came back into my life...I almost literally flipped. I became happier…” he stopped for a moment to compose himself. 

“...and according to Dean, more annoying. And she noticed right away. She started to try and push herself back into my life, which is why I always did my best to hang around you. So I wasn’t alone enough for her to get her chances with me. That’s also when I realized my true feelings for you...You can choose weather or not to believe me...but please know that this is the truth…I want you...I don’t care about her...” he ended his speech and decided to prove his point by pressing a kiss into my shoulder. We stayed there for another moment in silence before I heard him let out a shaky sigh as he stood up. “Finish getting ready so we can go.” 

As he walked out of the room, I watched him leave. I did believe him. But now I knew she would be a problem for both of us if I went back to life as normal right away. I had to figure out how to get rid of her first...


	5. The End

It was a couple weeks later and I had started answering his texts again. I still refused his calls and ignored him when not in the presence of friends, but in all honesty that girl didn’t seem to show herself much around him, so I started to feel ridiculous for shutting him out after he apologized. But I continued until I could get my head on straight.

So here I was, living as normal of a life as I could, sitting in a study session with Pharm, Manaow, and Del. Pharm was trying to teach me the basics for this week's math exam. Something about points and curves and…

“I don’t get it!” I groan letting my pen drop on top of my book. Those around me just laughed slightly at my annoyance. 

“I’m so glad my faculty doesn’t have a maths exam.” Del laughs softly.

“Fine. We’ll rest then.” Pharm complied with me. After all, it’s been a few hours. 

“Yay.” I lean down onto my hand, closing my eyes.

“Well I’m lucky Team doesn’t have many brain cells. You should rest.” Manaw rubs my arm in a joking manner and I slightly open my eyes to glare at her. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you.” 

After a break of almost 20 minutes, Pharm pulled us back together. “Okay let's continue.” I groaned in protest but opened my book to the number he gave us. I only barely looked up when Dean sat down, taking his place next to a now blushing Pharm...and took the time to slowly glance around the table. But Dean was alone. As if reading my mind, Dean started speaking. 

“Sorry I’m a little late. Win got caught in some drama.” Me and Pharm both turn to him a little confused before he points off to the side of where we were sitting. Everyone looks in the direction seeing Win with a girl. A really beautiful girl. 

Long light brown hair reaching to a midpoint down her back. Perfect curves and from what I could see, probably everything about her was perfect. He looks annoyed, her wrist caught in her grip. Her grip was so tight I could see her knuckles turning white. That must be Ploy…I saw him try to wrench his wrist from her grasp, only for her grip to tighten, and him to wince. That’s it. 

“I’ll be right back.” I say to the others before heading in their direction. I ignored Pharm’s silent calls for me to come back as I walked over to the pair. I caught the end of what she was saying. 

“...can’t keep pushing me away. I love you. And I know you love me.” I roll my eyes at her innocent heart broken tone she forced into her voice and put on a fake smile. 

“There you are, Hia. I thought you ditched us.” I noticed the relief flash across his face as she turned her annoyed attention to me. 

“I’m sorry. Can I help you?” 

“Oh. Didn’t see you there. Uhm..who are you?” I masked the best innocence that I could. She scoffed. 

“I’m Ploy? Win’s girlfriend? You should know who I am.” Oh yeah. Trust me. I know. I roll my eyes at her turning back to Win.

“Anyways...come on I’m hungry.” I managed to help him pull his wrist from her grasp and he smiles ignoring her angered glare. 

“Noodles?” He asks, seemingly amused. 

“Yes!” He chuckles throwing his arm around me and I let him this time as we turn to walk away from her. I feel her pull his arm off of me as we both stop dead in our tracks. 

“Sorry but he already has plans.” She informs me, as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. I just stare at her blankly before pulling his wrist from her grip yet again and leading his arm back over my shoulders. This time I keep my own grip on him, interlacing my fingers with his so our joined hands are against my chest.

“Yeah. With me.” I keep the blank expression on my face, ignoring his shock and her anger. 

“Why would he have plans with you? I’M his girlfriend! He should be with m-” 

“You’re not my girlfriend, Ploy. How many times do I have to say it. I love someone else.” 

I’m sorry he..what? Well..that’s new. 

“You’re lying. I know you’re lying.” She reaches for his arm again and I just turn and start walking back to our group, the annoyed girl hot on our heels. “Win look at me! You know it’s not true! How the hell could you be in love with someone else!? Point her out. Tell me who she is. I’ll prove I’m better for you than she is!” 

I stop in front of my seat, my grip tightening a little on his hand. I look up at him and for a minute we just look at each other as if silently communicating. His eyes hold so much emotion when he looks at me that I seem to come to a decision right then. I give him a small nod letting go of his hand as he turns back to her. 

“Ploy. Listen, for once. Okay? I. Don’t. Love. You. I never have, and you know that. We were never together. You only told people that so you could feel better about yourself. But I truly am in love with this person and I don’t want anyone else so please for the love of god go away.” As he’s talking to her I notice the cold tinge in his voice. I just smile a little to myself as I pack my backpack. 

She grabs his wrist tightly as she speaks. “You’re not leaving me.” 

I notice Dean and Pharm simultaneously start to get up but I shake my head at them. Pharm sits back down, urging Dean to do the same although he clearly wants to help his friend. Now all of our friends are watching me in confusion.

“Don't touch him.” I turn back to the pair and once again wrench his arm from her grasp. Win’s eyes stay on me as I check to make sure he’s not hurt. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

“You know I meant it right? That I love you.” I just look up at him meeting his eyes. I give him a small but very real smile and I notice him relax. That must’ve been enough of an answer for him.

“What the hell is your problem kid?” She snaps at me. I don’t pay attention to her. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” She grabs my shoulder spinning me around,only for Win to knock her hand away. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Protective. Cute. I just stare at her as she looks at him in disbelief. 

“Why are you protecting the loser who’s trying to separate us? Don’t you care about me?” She scoffs. Out of the corner of my eye I see him shrug before he continues. 

“Am I not allowed to protect the people I love?” He leans down wrapping his arms around my waist so his head is leaning on my shoulder. I hear the gasp of the girls behind us, and I bet if I turned Pharm and Dean would have matching expressions. But I don’t move away...no matter how red my face may be right now. 

“WHAT!? NO! No no no I’m not losing to him. Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. Now go away.” I don’t even try to hide the annoyance in my voice before I turn around in Win’s arms. “You’re embarrassing.” I scrunch up my nose a little and try to push him away. He just laughs and holds me closer. Both of us by now have zoned out the annoyed cries of the girl watching us.

“You know I’m never letting go again right?” He holds so much seriousness in his voice that I can’t even bring it in me to tease him. I lean up slightly pecking his lips, which apparently is enough to get him to loosen his grip. I laugh at his shocked expression, stepping back out of his arms. 

“I’m not done studying. Be cheesy later.” I quickly move around him and sit in my seat, ignoring the shocked and wide eyed faces of our friends as I focus on my notes. 

~

Waking up the next morning, I look up at the sleeping face of the man I never want to lose again. I smile softly cuddling closer into his bare chest, knowing this is exactly where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writers block again, fun. I decided to end this story here as I didn’t know where I wanted to take it. I’m not particularly proud of this ending, but it still got the job done. Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> I debated weather or not to split this into 2 chapters because it’s so long. 5000+ words. That’s the most I’ve ever written in one sitting. Wow.


End file.
